Possess
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Short au oneshot from 9x21 in which Abaddon possesses Sam in order to live.


It had been a last moment decision, when she had seen Dean Winchester, the new bearer of the Mark of Cain, marching towards her with that blade she had once known in hand.

While Josie Sands had served her well Abaddon wasn't so blind that she would allow her fondness for her vessel to get in the way of her life and what seemed to be the exact moment that Dean Winchester was bringing the blade to her stomach Abaddon forced herself to vacate.

At that exact moment the other brother, Sam Winchester, had burst into the room and upon realizing that his anti-possession tattoo was no more she curled through the air towards him.

She had entered and possessed his body before any of them, Dean, Sam, or Crowley, could even realize what she had done. There was a struggle once she was inside, his soul refused to be pushed aside _screaming about being possessed once more and something about someone named Gadreel_. She entwined her own grace with his soul, his beautiful soul that shined brighter than anything that she had ever seen in her life, both human and demon, and she _pushed_ down on him so that she could take control.

Dimly she could feel his mouth moving, screaming to his brother, _"Dean please! Get her out of me Dean, please!_ and gritting their teeth together she pushed down as hard as she could.

It was enough for her to take control of the body and grin at a horrified Dean before she snapped their fingers and she teleported in a warehouse a few houses over before falling to their knees.

She wasn't entirely sure how long their fight lasted, Sam Winchesters soul fought longer and harder than any other human that she had possessed. The soul screamed at her in Enochian as it attempted to perform an inward exorcism.

Despite his fighting she coiled their souls together and finally the body settled down as she took control, in the back of her mind she could hear his sobbing full of pain and what seemed like reluctant acceptance. Cracking the neck from side to side she slowly stood and inspected her new body.

A man in his prime, strong and tall and powerful. A perfect vessel.

Memories bombarded her suddenly causing her to clutch at her head and fall to her knees as images flew past her eyes, as their emotions overcame her and for those moments she felt as if it was happening to her as well.

She gasped as she watched Azazel bled into his mouth at the age of six months. She yelped when she felt the knife being buried in his back in Cold Oak. She felt the tears when he cradled Dean in his arms moments after he had been taken to hell. She could taste the heady and burning taste of demon blood in his mouth as he fed from the demon Ruby. She gave a whimper as he faced Lucfier himself and felt the way his soul merged in a way she couldn't when he consented to becoming Lucfiers vessel.

Her mouth fell open as the images faded into the back of their mind. Realization slowly made it's way through her.

She was currently possessing the one and only vessel of Lucifer Himself. Their God and Maker.

Staring at the hands in front of her almost reverently she touched his face gently and her eyes closed. Slowly she bent forward until her forehead was touching the ground.

He was the purest mixture of holy and damnation, virtue and sin. Touched by heavens steering hand and raised on the blood of hell.

She continued to shift through his memories. The heart leaped into her throat as she watched him throw himself, and Lucifer, and even the Archangel Michael, into the cage that housed Lucifer. As an angel brought him back to earth without his soul and then Death himself bringing Sam Winchesters soul back and placing it in his body.

Awe filled her being as she realized the strength of one Sam Winchester. Closing their shared eyes she continued to watch.

She saw his strength as he fought against the memories and hallucinations of hell, the same which had taken months to wear him down had within moments brought down an angel, /Castiel/ a corner of their mind named, after he took the madness from Sam.

She felt his pain and loneliness as Dean Winchester was taken from him, the pain bringing him quite literally to the edge of a cliff. She saw Dean in his eyes as he returned to life, from _purgatory_ itself.

Who were the Wincesters? Why had no one told her of all this?

Finally she saw his strength tenfold. The trails of heaven to close the gates of hell. He felt his pain and suffering at the hands of the trials and the ignorance of his brother. She felt his sobs in her chest as he sobbed and confessed to his brother in the church, the same church he had burned her meatsuit in.

She felt his pain and betrayal when he realized that his brother had made a choice for him and allowed an angel named Gadreel into his body through lies and deception.

Almost absentmindedly she pushed and pulled her grace and his soul together. She could feel his shuddering at her movements, his soul was so bright she could even feel her own dark grace shriveling in it. She thought for a moment of the souls that she had been harvesting with disdain. It was as if she was trying to compare a single star in the sky to a supernova.

She bit back a growl. She had talked to countless demons in order to know what had happened in the years she had been caught in the vortex when she had chased after Henry Winchester. All of them had made mention of the Winchesters, a few even going into the fact that Dean Winchester had been meant to be the vessel of the Archangel Michael himself as well, however not a single damned demon had said a single word of Sam Winchester.

She wrapped her arms around the body and focused on the soul inside of it. It was scared however at the same time it was gearing up to fight once more, gathering enough strength to be able to push her out of his body.

However, that would take time. She had a limited time now in what needed to be done.

She knew what she needed to do now, the original plan of becoming queen of hell was pushed to the side; no longer needed and no longer necessary.

Standing tall she brought his shoulders back and came to a decision.

She would bring her king to her God.

She will bring Lucifer his vessel once more.

**I do not own Supernatural.**


End file.
